


Naugthy

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [37]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is written for Jessie. Their challenge was: Xander/Angel, and the three words suggested were: whoops, hairgel and boxers</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for Jessie. Their challenge was: Xander/Angel, and the three words suggested were: whoops, hairgel and boxers

***The Hyperion Hotel***

 

“Angel, your hair looks fine! You don’t have to add any more hair gel!” Xander criticized his vampire’s obsessive behaviour.

“Does it look good, then?” Angel questioned, while touching his hair. The vampire wanted to look good on every occasion, even when they prepared to go to bed.

“Yeah, it does,” Xander said for a second time. “But it won’t be after I’m finished with you!”

Angel’s movements stopped at that cryptic statement. “What do you mean?” the vampire questioned.

Xander narrowed his eyes and leered at the dark haired vampire. “Go upstairs, get undressed and lie on your front on the bed!” Xander instructed.

Xander’s leer made Angel’s body tingle and he hurried upstairs. He entered their bedroom and undressed himself before lying down on the bed. He spread his legs and jumped slightly when he felt Xander’s hands caressing them and changed the way he was positioned.

Xander had watched his eager lover running upstairs before taking the bag hidden away in the fridge and following him. He entered the bedroom and looked at the handsome vampire critically. Not satisfied with the way his lover was arranged for what he had in mind, Xander decided to place the vampire’s strong legs under his abdomen.

Angel was now kneeling with his ass in the air and his upper body was flat on the bed. Angel was waiting for his lover to do something with his head resting on folded arms. He knew Xander liked to surprise him so he always tried not to take a peek to see what his young lover had prepared for him. In all his unlife, Angel had never met such a creative human when it came to giving him pleasure.

Xander didn’t touch Angel; he only bent forward and pushed his tongue into the exposed pucker. He pushed in further and couldn’t help but moan at the tightness. Angel’s yelp spurred the young man to delve deeper, which elicited a loud moan from his lover. His cock hardened even more and was now slapping his belly. He pulled back and took an item from the bag. He placed the nuzzle of a whip cream can at Angel’s entrance and pressed it, emptying its contents into Angel’s quivering hole.

Angel almost lifted himself off the bed as the coldness entered his body. 

“Whoops!” Xander muttered. Some of the cream had leaked from the tight hole so he adjusted the nuzzle and licked away the excess. Xander watched the white cream entering his lover’s hole until he had squeezed a lot of cream inside. He took the can away and leaned forward to lick the sugary treat out of Angel’s stretched hole.

The vampire was curious to see what Xander was using and looked over his shoulder to see a can of whip cream. He placed his head on his arms again when he felt Xander eating out his ass.

Xander pushed his tongue as deep as he could and pressed the vampire’s buttocks to squeeze out more of the cream. After a while, he couldn’t hold back his desire any longer and pulled back, which elicited a grumbled protest from Angel.

Angel howled when Xander pushed his cock in. The cock head hit his prostate with every thrust. His hard, thick cock bounced against his belly and begged to be touched. “Xander! Please, touch me!”

Xander laughed softly and reached around. He took Angel’s cock in his hand and pumped in rhythm of his thrusts, milking the vampire’s semen from his cock, coating his hand. The young man followed within seconds and came inside his lover’s tight hole.

Angel collapsed on the bed, exhausted. He jumped when Xander cuffed him to the bed. “What!?!”

“Angelus, come out and play!” Xander instructed before slapping Angel’s ass. “You and Angel have a lot to explain! You’ve been keeping secrets from me. Why do you have Batman boxers hidden away in the fridge?!”


	2. Naughtier

***The Hyperion Hotel, 11 p.m. - Angel and Xander’s bedroom***

“How did you find that? It was hidden in one of the corners of the fridge in a little box,” Angelus mumbled embarrassed.

“My surprise for you and Angel was hidden there as well and I didn’t recognize the box, so I took a peek. I was very surprised when I saw the boxers,” Xander replied.

“It’s edible. I wanted to wear it some day and was hoping that you would go for it and eat it from my body,” Angelus explained, blushing furiously. He loved everything a vampire life had to offer, but why could he still blush? He hated it, because everyone knew he was embarrassed.

“Maybe one day, I will,” Xander said, smirking at the blushing vampire. 

“You will?” Angelus replied, looking into his lover’s brown eyes.

“Yes,” Xander confirmed. “Close your eyes,” he instructed.

“No! Untie me now!” Angelus ordered suddenly. He didn’t want to be submissive and began tugging at the cuffs. 

“The cuffs are magicked. Nobody can unlock them without the key,” Xander said calmly. He had known Angelus wouldn’t agree being the submissive one. The young man had enough and decided the vampire had to learn who controled their relationship for a time being.

Angelus growled angrily and tried to hide the shiver when his lover pinched his nipples. He continued struggling, demanding silently the boy to uncuff him.

“Angelus, I’m not going to uncuff you. You have to learn that you can’t always control this relation!” Xander whispered while stroking the vampire’s navel before taking the cock in his hand.

“Arghhh!” Angelus snarled when the warm hand pumped his cool, hard cock. He had seised his struggling and had laid tense.

Xander was pleased to see that Angelus was finally accepting his fate for tonight. “That’s a good boy!” Xander praised the horny vampire.

“Xander! Get on with it!” Angelus growled at his lover. He was still cuffed to the bed.

Xander looked at the naked wanton vampire. He bent forwards and blinded Angelus with a black, silk blindfold.

“What!?” Angelus questioned startled. He hadn’t expected the blindfold. He laid still and concentrated on his other senses.

Xander stood up from the bed and pulled a box from under the bed. He took an item from the box and placed it on the bed. He sat back between Angelus’ legs and spread the two muscled legs further apart.

“I read one of Giles’ book about you and Spike and it said that you like kinky sex,” Xander said softly, knowing his lover would hear him anyway.

“Yesss,” Angelus hissed, when he thought about what kind of kink Xander was talking about.

Xander chuckled and placed the soft item over Angelus’ hard cock that was jutting from a dark-haired nest of curls.

“What are you doing?” Angelus asked curiously when he felt something soft surrounding his cock.

“You’ll see,” Xander answered while positioning his cock against the vampire’s still slicked pucker. He pressed in and his cock head breached the outer ring with ease. He waited a few seconds before pushing completely inside.

Angelus growled when he felt himself being filled by a hard thick cock. He tried to push back but felt Xander’s hands stop him. “Let me!” the proud Master vampire snarled, although he no longer felt vexed for begging to this amazing human who had agreed to be his Consort.

“No!” Xander stated, showing no mercy to his mate. He thrust inside again and pounded repeatedly onto the little nub inside his lover.

Angelus couldn’t do anything but enjoy the sensations that were flowing through his body. He was glad his lover had accepted both the demon and the soul. They had merged a few days after Xander telling them he loved both equally.

Xander could tell that Angelus was on the edge. He took the hard cock inside the item in his right hand and pumped in time with his thrusts.

“Ahhhhhh!” Angelus howled when he felt himself coming inside the soft unidentified item that was still surrounding his cock.

Xander threw his head back and screamed his lover’s name as he coated Angelus’ inner walls with his semen. He collapsed on top of the vampire and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“Uhm...Xander?” Angelus questioned when he heard Xander’s heartbeat going slower, indicating that his lover was falling asleep.

Xander was startled awake by the softly whispered name into his ear. He looked down and noticed his lover was still tied up and blindfolded. He reached forward and took off the blindfold.

Angelus looked down and stared at his cock in shock. “Xander, I knew you were a stupendous lover, but I had no idea you could be this kinky!” The vampire was dumbfounded. “Now get that stupid kangaroo puppet off my cock!” he demanded.

Xander giggled and pulled the puppet away from the now softening cock. He uncuffed Angelus and snuggled into his side.

Angelus watched his lover fall asleep and smiled. He and Angel could always turn the table on Xander. He closed his eyes and let sleep fall over him.


	3. More naughtiness

***Angel and Xander’s bedroom – 5 a.m.***

Angel felt himself slipping back in control and watched Xander sleeping. He grinned when he listened to Angelus’ muttering about puppets and laughed softly when he remembered what Xander had done to their lover. Who knew Xander could be kinky with soft toys? He realised he had hurt Xander by not telling what the boxers were for and he was planning to make it up to him. 

The vampire slipped away from the bed and started preparing the room with some items he ordered by phone. After that, he picked up the Batman boxers, pulled back the sheets and gently pulled the boxers on his sleeping lover. To finish, he collected some silk scarves Cordelia had forgotten yesterday when she left them on the couch and tied Xander to the bed in the way his lover had done with Angelus but he didn’t want to hurt Xander by using the cuffs.

 

*****

 

Xander woke up when something light traced his nipple. He reached for it, but found out he couldn’t move his hands nor his feet. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw the room was decorated with red carnations, red candles and red roses. “Angel?”

“Good morning, love,” Angel whispered, while trailing the feather across the nipples before going down towards the hard, leaking cock that was covered by the boxers. He smiled when he heard Xander’s gasp.

Xander closed his eyes again and pushed his hips upwards, trying to get more friction on his cock, when he finally realised that he was wearing the edible boxers.

“Angel, what are you doing ? It isn’t our anniversary yet, is it ?”

Angel didn’t reply and kept teasing Xander with the feather, softly caressing all of his lover’s sensitive spots.

“Angel, please?” Xander begged. “Touch me, suck me and fuck me!” Angel’s touches and silence were driving him crazy and he wanted to get some relief.

“This is my seduction, Xander. You’re not in the position to demand,” Angel instructed, as he stood up leaving the needy boy on the bed. He bent down, showing Xander his ass hole and laughed when he heard a loud moan. He stood back up and walked back to the bed. He kneeled between Xander’s legs and started eating.

Xander looked down and watched Angel eating the boxers bit by bit, exposing more of his skin. His cock jumped when Angel ended at the legs and started eating at his crotch.

Angel didn’t have much patience and ripped away the boxers, leaving his lover fully exposed to his gaze. He leaned forward and licked the purple cock head.

Xander moaned loudly, when he felt the wetness slick his cock. He thrust upwards, trying to make Angel take more of his cock into his mouth. 

The vampire held back and pressed Xander’s thighs against the mattress before straightening up and straddled the strong legs with his back towards Xander.

Angel pressed his chest just above the mattress, exposing his ass hole to Xander. He slicked his fingers with the lube he had placed on the bed. He reached under him and pressed one finger against his hole before sliding it inside.

Xander watched with interest how Angel prepared himself. He would have thought that the vampire would penetrate him, but by the sexual way Angel was slicking himself, Xander knew one of his fantasies was coming true.

“I love you,” Xander whispered as he watched another finger slip inside his lover.

“I love you, too,” Angel answered softly before mewling loudly as he entered a third finger. When he felt he was thoroughly stretched, he turned around and pressed Xander’s cock against his twitching hole and pushed down, letting the cock slide deep inside him.

Xander growled at the sight that Angel made as he started riding his hard cock. He could feel the pleasure spreading throughout his body and centre at his balls. His balls drew up to his cock before he shot his semen inside Angel.

The moment Angel felt his lover coming inside him, he let himself go and howled his orgasm as it slammed through him. He collapsed on top of Xander and purred softly, pressing his face into Xander’s neck.

Xander was sated and lied relaxed on the bed with his lover on top of him. He felt his soft cock leaving his lover’s body, but jumped when he felt something enter his unprepared asshole and a leather cockring snapped around his cock.

“Angel?” Xander asked curiously.

“Yes, Xander?” Angel questioned.

“What are you planning?” Xander replied, curious about his lover’s intentions.

“I’m not done with my seduction yet. You’ll have to be patient,” Angel said before snuggling back on top of Xander. “Just wait and see.”

Xander nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait for the next surprise.


	4. How naughty can you be

***Angel and Xander’s bedroom – 7 a.m.***

Angel stood next to the bed. His asshole was still throbbing from the rough fucking he had subjected himself to just a few hours ago and the butt plug he had placed in his hole. He looked at his sleeping lover and smiled.

He walked into the kitchen to get the item he wanted to use in the next stage of his seduction. He walked back to their bedroom and closed the door. The others weren’t at the hotel but he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. He turned his attention back to the bed, only to see Xander had finally woken up. 

Xander had heard Angel closing the door. He opened his eyes to see his lover walking to their bed, placing something next to his pillow and moving away to the end of the bed, where he bent and showed him his ass.

Xander’s eyes widened at the sight of the butt plug nestled between his lover’s asscheeks. He frowned, he thought the butt plug was inside him. He squeezed his ass muscles to find out there was in fact another butt plug embedded in his own ass.

“Angel?” Xander questioned.

“Shh,” Angel hushed his lover. He pressed the play button and music flowed through the room. As he walked back to the bed, he kneeled between Xander’s legs all the while stroking and slicking his cock.

Xander watched every move Angel made and bent his knees a little so Angel could kneel between them. He smiled when Angel did. He felt the plug being removed from his hole and gasped loudly when Angel entered his body immediately.

Angel stared at Xander’s hazelnut brown eyes and began sliding in and out of the slicked channel.

Xander moaned and tried to push but found it difficult to do so as his feet were still strapped to the bed. Then Angel suddenly pulled out and reached for the object he had placed next to his pillow. Curious, he watched Angel opening the jar and a familiar sweet smell filled the room. “Angel, NO! You know I hate that stuff! You promised you would never use marmalade on me again!”

“I didn’t promise anything. I said I would think about it,” Angel replied sharply, before smearing Xander’s cock with the marmalade.

The vampire bent down and took Xander’s cock deeply into his mouth. He used his tongue to lick away the marmalade and started sucking gently.

Xander mewled at the gentle sucking. His lover was keeping him on edge; the leather cockring was preventing his cock from getting any relief. He wanted to come so badly!

Angel smiled around the cock and finally decided to be merciful, despite Angelus’ protestations. The vampire was still outraged by Xander’s behaviour the previous night. He pulled back and slid his cock back inside, while teasing Xander’s nipples. Squeezing them tightly until they turned into pebbles.

Xander writhed with pleasure and was about to beg when Angel suddenly removed the cockring. Xander couldn’t stop his orgasm and howled out his lover’s name.

Angel howled as well when Xander’s ass squeezed his cock tightly. His orgasm slammed through his body as he filled his lover’s ass.

Xander laid sated on the bed and was about to fall asleep when he felt Angel uncuff him and taking him into his arms.

“I love you,” Angel mumbled softly while kissing his lover’s nose. The vampire reached around and pulled out the plug that was still embedded inside his asshole and shivered as the plug hit his prostate. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, tightening his embrace.

“I love you too,” Xander replied and snuggled into Angel’s embrace before falling deeply asleep, joining his lover in dreamland.

 

*****

 

At lunchtime, Cordelia knocked on their door. Usually the couple would already be awake by this time. After all, Xander never skipped a meal, not even when the world was about to end. Not hearing a sound from inside, she ventured opening the door.

Cordelia grinned at the sight that greeted her. The room was a complete mess. Clothes were scattered on the floor, a whipped cream can lay under the bed and she recognized some bondage items she hadn’t expected to be on Xander’s play list: cuffs, a whip, a leather cockring and a blindfold. Some items were even more surprising: a pot of marmalade, a fuzzy kangaroo and some black cloth with the Batman logo? 

Cordelia had no idea what the boys had been up to but judging by the way the couple was embraced in a tangled mess of bed sheets, she knew all those items were just superfluous toys to their love. She hadn’t pictured her ex-boyfriend would choose to be Angel’s mate but their happiness was a testimonial they had been destined to be together.

Cordelia was about to close the door when something familiar caught her eye. “Hey, those are my Hermés silk scarves! Which one of you dared to touch my stuff ?”


End file.
